


Mesquine vengeance (mais qui fait du bien quand même)

by YodaBen2



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Revenge, petty revenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2
Summary: Post-Apocalypse. Aziraphale et Rampa laissent enfin s'exprimer leurs sentiments, mais de vieilles blessures demeurent. Des blessures qui appellent à la revanche...Un peu de tout : léger angst, humour (fin comme du gros sel), fluff !





	Mesquine vengeance (mais qui fait du bien quand même)

Titre : Mesquine vengeance (mais qui fait du bien quand même)

Auteur : Yoda-Ben2

Fandom : De Bons Présages

Genre : Oh, plein

Rating : T

Pairing : Aziraphale-Rampa

Affalés sur le canapé de l’arrière-boutique, un ange et un démon étaient en ce moment fort occupés à se bécoter avec l’ardeur de deux adolescents.

L’Apocalypse-qui-en-fait-n’est-pas-arrivée était passée, ils étaient en sécurité, et cette assurance que l’un n’encourrait plus les foudres du côté de l’autre pour avoir « fraternisé » avec l’ennemi leur avait donné des ailes.

Enfin, des ailes métaphoriques, puisque des vraies, ils en avaient déjà.

Seulement, six mille ans de sentiments refoulés avec frénésie, ça ne réagit que de deux façons possibles. Soit en explosant avec de nombreux dégâts collatéraux, soit en flux continu, distillant la frustration à mesure que les barrières tombaient, petit à petit.

Pour Rampa et Aziraphale, c’était la seconde option. Les vieilles peurs ne s’évanouissaient pas comme ça.

Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, les anges et par extension les démons, enfin, incubes et succubes exclus, n’ont pas de sexe, à moins de vraiment faire un effort. Cela leur conférait une sensibilité accrue dans d’autres régions de l’anatomie qui, en temps normal chez les humains, étaient survolées vaguement avant de s’attaquer au vif du sujet.

Rampa et Aziraphale avaient décidé d’un commun accord de prendre leur temps, de savourer cette liberté nouvelle, sans brûler la moindre étape afin d’en profiter pleinement. Après tout, Aziraphale était un hédoniste et Rampa avait une vraie passion pour tout ce qui consistait à plaire à son ange. Bien sûr, la curiosité naturelle d’Aziraphale le pousserait sans doute bientôt à expérimenter les démonstrations de tendresse plus, disons, « terrestres », et Rampa serait plus qu’heureux de participer. Il en savait peu sur le sujet, mais il anticipait déjà l’extase profonde que cela susciterait. En particulier voir son ange dans le plus simple appareil.

Mais sur le chapitre des baisers, il restait encore bien à faire pour l’instant, d’autant que chez les anges et les démons, la région de la bouche était, pour les raisons citées plus haut, extrêmement sensible ; le plaisir qu’ils tiraient des baisers était à la fois délicat et profond, et les amenait à des délices que seuls des corps asexués pouvaient connaître, paradoxalement.

Ils étaient en train d’expérimenter un vaste échantillon de la palette des possibles en matière de baisers : des doux, des dévorants, des légers, des appuyés, des baisers-papillons, des petites morsures, de petits coups de langue sur les lèvres, des profonds, etc, qui leur emballaient le cœur et leur empourpraient le visage. L’ange était devenu un bloc de marshmallow dans les bras de son démon, et ce dernier s’en réjouissait au plus haut point. Dans ces occurrences-là, le fait de ne pas avoir besoin de respirer était un avantage non négligeable.

Aziraphale avait noué ses bras autour du cou de Rampa et celui-ci ne se lassait pas de lui caresser le visage, les cheveux, le dos, le cou, et se hasardait sur la cuisse.

Rampa était euphorique. De temps à autre, Aziraphale poussait un soupir ou un léger gémissement qui lui mettait le sang en ébullition. Les rares fois où leurs lèvres se séparaient, le démon laissait échapper des mots tendres qui redoublaient les ardeurs de l’ange.

La main de Rampa remonta de la cuisse d’Aziraphale jusqu’à sa taille. Il nota que son ange s’était raidi. Excitation ou crainte ? Rampa réfléchit rapidement. Il n’allait pas encore lui toucher la poitrine ou défaire sa chemise, il voulait juste caresser le ventre d’Aziraphale à travers les vêtements. Rien de plus. Il adorait ce petit bloc de douceur qui tendait le gilet de velours que l’ange arborait d’ordinaire. Il en était sûr, il serait plus doux au toucher qu’un nuage, même à travers les <strike>trop</strike> nombreuses couches de fringues qu’il portait. Il laissa ses doigts glisser lentement vers leur but… Mais une exclamation étouffée d’Aziraphale le stoppa net. Les tremblements de son ange, de plus en plus prononcés, ne laissaient plus place au doute. Il brisa le baiser et regarda Aziraphale d’un air inquiet. Son ange avait le menton qui tremblait et ses yeux étaient trop brillants.

Il évitait son regard… Rampa, inquiet, releva le visage d’Aziraphale, le forçant doucement à le regarder.

\- Mon ange… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Aziraphale semblait bouleversé. Son beau visage exprimait un désarroi farouche, qui brisa le cœur du démon. Il prit la tête de son ange entre ses mains et entreprit de le couvrir de baisers légers, en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Faire tout ce qu’il pouvait, n’importe quoi, pour ne plus le voir ainsi, prêt à pleurer, alors que la soirée avait si bien commencé.

\- Mon ange, mon cœur, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? J’ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je t’en prie, dis-moi ce qui t’attriste.

Aziraphale finit par se calmer suffisamment pour parler. Rampa le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

\- Tu n’as rien fait de mal, Rampa, je t’assure, mais… C’est quand tu as essayé de me toucher. Je… Je n’aime pas mon ventre.

\- Pourquoi, mon ange ?

\- Parce que…

Aziraphale hésita. Rampa l’encourageait du regard. Il finit par se décider.

\- C’est… Gabriel.

Rampa s’en serait douté. Qu’est-ce que cet archange minable avait bien pu dire à son ange pour le mettre dans un état pareil ? Le démon caressa la tête d’Aziraphale pour le rassurer.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

\- Eh bien, Gabriel… Pendant la préparation d’Armageddon, il m’a dit de, heu… Perdre ma « brioche », admit Aziraphale.

Rampa n’arriva qu’à émettre un grognement vague. Il redoutait de dissuader l’ange de continuer à se confier.

\- Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il m’a fait des remarques sur mon physique. À me dire que le fait de se nourrir est dégoûtant. Que je dois perdre du poids. Mais je n’y peux rien, moi ! J’ai toujours été comme ça.

Aziraphale resta un instant le regard vague, se remémorant ces trop nombreuses fois où, sous prétexte de motiver les troupes à viser l’excellence, Gabriel l’avait raillé en public, montré parfois à de jeunes recrues comme un exemple à ne pas suivre, fait semblant de voir sauter les boutons de sa veste avant de partir d’un grand éclat de rire. Uriel, Michael et Sandalphon ne faisaient jamais rien pour le défendre. Aziraphale se souvenait combien il s’était senti seul et triste, à ces moments-là. La voix de Rampa le tira de cette rêverie.

\- Ce que dit Gabriel n’a pas la moindre importance, assura Rampa, qui bouillait intérieurement de rage. Il n’y connaît rien. Et de toute manière, il est trop stupide pour se rendre compte qu’il avait sous ses ordres l’incarnation de la Beauté et de l’Amour réunis, affirma-t-il en baisant les paupières closes de l’ange, le faisant rougir.

\- Même avec… ? Fit Aziraphale en désignant son ventre d’un geste vague.

\- Mon ange, c’est uniquement parce que nous avons décidé de seulement nous embrasser pour le moment que je ne me suis pas mis à **adorer** ton corps. Littéralement. J’en aime la moindre courbe, le moindre millimètre carré, de la pointe de tes cheveux au bout de tes orteils. Il n’y a strictement rien à changer à ton corps parce qu’il est parfait, déclara Rampa avec un sérieux qu’Aziraphale lui avait rarement vu.

Rampa sentit son corps se couvrir de sueur froide en voyant de nouvelles larmes briller dans les yeux d’Aziraphale, mais fut vite rassuré par son sourire éblouissant.

L’ange l’enlaça avec force.

\- Merci Rampa. Je t’aime, souffla Aziraphale à l’oreille du démon.

\- Moi aussi mon ange, répondit Rampa, avant de recommencer à dévorer Aziraphale de baisers.

Certes, il lui ferait un long plaidoyer, que dis-je, une ode enflammée sur son ventre, louant sa douceur, son moelleux, le plaisir qu’il y avait à passer les doigts dessus, la beauté de sa peau sur cette zone, la perfection mignonne de son nombril, mais cela pouvait attendre. Attendre que son ange fasse la paix avec son apparence, attendre qu’il l’autorise à le toucher, attendre, encore un peu.

Quant à Gabriel, il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Rampa se jura de ne pas laisser ces multiples affronts impunis. Son ange avait été blessé, et il entendait bien exiger réparation, et au prix fort. Taper là où ça faisait mal. Il avait déjà sa petite idée. Il y réfléchirait.

Pour le moment, il y avait un ange à embrasser, encore et encore, jusqu’à plus soif (ce qui mettrait du temps à arriver).

OoO

Gabriel avait été appelé pour une mission de routine, contrôler les actions d’un jeune ange nouvellement envoyé sur terre. Aziraphale ne comptait plus vraiment comme agent, ce que Gabriel déplorait seulement à moitié : le nouvel ange était bien plus impressionnable, encore auréolé de l’avertissement « ne fais pas la même erreur que le précédent » qui le rendrait docile pour longtemps. Il avait déjà commencé par lui intimer l’ordre de mieux se coiffer et de renoncer à ses tee shirts bariolés pour opter pour des costumes-cravates plus seyants à l’importance de sa mission, et tant qu’on y était, d’arrêter d’écouter de la musique dans sa voiture et de boire du café, ce n’était pas là une attitude distinguée. Gabriel avait rajouté un petit couplet sur la honte qu’il ne manquerait pas de susciter au Paradis à cause de ses multiples relâchements, qui mettraient en doute le bien-fondé de son choix. Le petit sous-fifre avait eu les larmes aux yeux après sa mercuriale. Tant mieux ! Si on ne relevait pas les manquements à la discipline, tout irait à vau-l’eau. Mieux valait redresser les récalcitrants dès le début.

Tout content de lui-même, comme cela lui arrivait souvent, Gabriel alla faire quelques pas à Hyde Park pour se récompenser. Il avait fait du bon travail. L’air était doux, les oiseaux chantaient, il étrennait un nouveau costume…

Plof.

Non pas un plof ordinaire.

Pas un plof de canard qui plonge pour gober un morceau de pain.

Pas un plof de crème glacée tombant d’un cornet trop chaud.

Non.

C’était un plof, mat et lugubre, augurant d’une sinistre suite des événements.

Gabriel sentit le poids de quelque chose lui tomber sur l’épaule. Avant même de se demander ce que c’était, il sentit son œil gauche s’animer d’un tic irrépressible.

Le poids sur son épaule se mit à dégouliner. À quelques mètres dans le ciel, un goéland d’une taille plus que respectable ricanait du tir parfait qu’il venait d’exécuter.

Un énorme CACA d’oiseau souillait désormais le manteau en pur alpaga de Gabriel.

Quelques passants, déjà, s’arrêtaient pour contempler la chose, déparant avec tant d’insolence cette merveille d’élégance feutrée et honteusement chère qui couvrait les épaules de l’Archange du Seigneur. Un imbécile se mit même à rire.

Gabriel sentit son visage devenir écarlate, et il eut tout juste le temps de disparaître par miracle avant de pousser un hurlement d’agonie vestimentaire dans les limbes.

Ce n’était que le premier d’une longue liste.

Le malheur voulut que Gabriel soit envoyé à plusieurs reprises sur terre, et à chacune de ses visites, un événement fâcheux lui arrivait.

Un camion qui arrive à toute berzingue pour l’éclabousser d’eau boueuse.

Ses lacets qui se défont en pleine course, le faisant s’étaler sur le trottoir.

Un râteau se trouvant sur son chemin, pile pour qu’il marche dessus.

Une plaque d’égout subrepticement laissée en biais, le faisant chuter.

Les boutons de sa braguette qui sautent brutalement, le laissant en slip en plein lieu public.

Un bambin malade qui vomit sa crème glacée sur ses Weston sur mesure.

Une averse suspecte aplatissant la savante ordonnance de sa coiffure.

Bref, une multitude d’incidents qui, sans être dangereux, le laissaient toujours dans une situation humiliante qui lui donnait envie d’aller se cacher dans un trou de souris.

Le point culminant de cette série, qui avait déjà bien attaqué le moral de l’archange, fut atteint le jour où il sortait de chez son tailleur habituel, car bien qu’il méprisât profondément les humains, Gabriel mettait un point d’honneur à toujours arborer une garde-robe parfaitement accordée à l’époque.

Son costume et ses escarpins étaient flambant neufs. Couleur parfaite, taille parfaite, sa chemise épousait son corps comme une seconde peau, son pantalon ne faisait pas de poches aux genoux et ne cassait pas pile sur les cous-de-pied.

Il sortait à peine de l’échoppe lorsqu’il fit un pas, se sentit perdre l’équilibre, vit une vision panoramique verticale des immeubles en face jusqu’au ciel, et tomba lourdement par terre après avoir exécuté un arc de cercle quasi-impeccable. Par terre, une moto mal entretenue avait laissé échapper une grosse flaque d’huile de vidange bien grasse. Son costume neuf était perdu.

Gabriel, les yeux fous, contemplait stupidement la foule grandissante, qui se massait pour voir ce monsieur si élégant s’être rendu totalement ridicule. Les premiers rires se mirent à fuser. Au bout d’une minute, Gabriel était l’objet de la risée générale. Il ne dut son salut qu’au tailleur qui le prit en pitié et le ramena dans sa boutique pour le nettoyer.

Lorsqu’il repartit au Paradis, Gabriel sentait encore une honte cuisante lui brûler les joues. Et aussi le cambouis.

Il en conçut une telle aversion pour la terre qu’il fallut déléguer Uriel pour faire ses visites. Elle était aussi peu amène, mais moins directement agressive. Curieusement, lorsqu’elle descendit faire son travail, aucun accident fâcheux ne lui arriva. Le jeune ange ne reçut plus de remarques déplacées sur son apparence. Ses résultats s’améliorèrent.

Gabriel, lui, aurait bien aimé garder la chambre s’il en avait eu une, mais en l’absence d’un tel lieu de repos, dut se rabattre sur son bureau, réglant avec un zèle frénétique les dossiers en retard et autres formalités administratives.

OoO

Rampa n’attendit pas longtemps dans cette ruelle. Son contact arriva à l’heure dite.

\- Bonjour Hamoriel, fit-il en lui serrant la main.

Le démon-âne le salua à son tour. Rampa lui tendit une liasse de billets.

\- Tu as fait un bon boulot, vieux. Merci beaucoup.

\- À ton service, répondit Hamoriel en empochant la chose, et en sortant d’une autre poche une barre d’avoine et de pomme séchée qu’il se mit à grignoter. C’est toujours un plaisir de rabattre le caquet de ce gommeux de Gabriel. De toute façon, même quand j’étais encore là-haut, j’ai jamais pu le piffer.

\- C’est bien compréhensible, fit Rampa. En tout cas, j’avoue, c’est jouissif.

\- Ton ange sera content, j’imagine.

\- Oh, il en aura des échos, de son propre côté, murmura Rampa d’un air évanescent. Je pense que ce sera plus amusant que si c’est moi qui lui en parle. Ah, et l’ange ?…

\- Le petit nouveau ? T’inquiète, je m’en suis chargé. Je lui ai remonté le moral, il ne pense plus aux horreurs que lui a raconté son patron. On est allés faire du shopping, il a acheté une tonne de chemises hawaïennes et de musique pop, et il a pris un truc au nom interminable dans cette enseigne de cafés branchés. L’un dans l’autre, on s’est bien amusés.

Rampa croisa les bras en souriant.

\- Plutôt soft, tes méthodes...

\- Bah quoi ? Rétorqua Hamoriel d’un ton agacé. Même si c’est un de l’autre côté, on s’en fiche. Personne ne mérite d’être traité comme ça.

\- Tu ne risques rien ?

\- Mais non. De toute façon, j’ai tout répertorié comme des tentations multiples à l’avarice et la vanité, c’est passé crème.

\- Sage décision.

Hamoriel consulta sa montre.

\- Oh, je dois y aller, le travail m’attend.

\- Pas de problème. Merci encore, mon vieux, tu as été super efficace.

\- Salue ton ange de ma part, sourit le démon-âne en lui faisant un clin d’œil et en touchant le rebord de son chapeau, avant de disparaître.

Rampa sourit et retourna à Soho. Il avait bien envie de montrer à Aziraphale les subtilités du baiser romain, ce soir. Sentir le souffle délicat de l’ange entrer dans sa bouche le faisait frémir de plaisir à l’avance.

Oui, la soirée promettait d’être agréable.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hamoriel est un OC de ma composition.  
Pour aller un peu plus loin dans la réflexion, je vous propose cet article de l’historien Thierry Eloi (savant remarquable, j’ai eu autrefois l’honneur d’écouter un de ses cours, qui était passionnant), si cette histoire de baiser romain vous intrigue : http://latogeetleglaive.blogspot.com/2013/12/smack-le-baiser-dans-la-rome-antique.html


End file.
